


Mercurial

by Vialana



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is much dancing and obliviousness. Blaine is an idiot who hogs the spotlight and doesn't know what he really wants but (eventually) realises what, or rather <i>who</i>, he truly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercurial

**Author's Note:**

> Footage is from season 2 only.
> 
> This vid is a reupload from 2011 (hence the lack of footage from later seasons - though, it works best with just the season 2 content, I think).

**Song:** _Strut_  
**Artist:** Adam Lambert  
**Length:** 3:28  
**Format:** .wmv and .avi  
**Size:** 145MB (wmv) and 70.4MB (avi)

 

[Mediafire Download (.wmv)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nqnuh388r2l8d8e/MercurialHQ.wmv)

[Mediafire Download (.avi)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j4hw0ehxxtct0z1/Mercurial.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyYwyS7fUBI
> 
> Mediafire download link (wmv): http://www.mediafire.com/download/nqnuh388r2l8d8e/MercurialHQ.wmv
> 
> Mediafire download link (avi): http://www.mediafire.com/download/j4hw0ehxxtct0z1/Mercurial.avi
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
